


February Words #10: Concept

by StaringAtTheTwinSuns



Series: February Words (2018) [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Real World, Crack, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtTheTwinSuns/pseuds/StaringAtTheTwinSuns
Summary: Luke's a small-town kid. Han's his older best friend. Everyone calls Leia "the princess." The real-world AU I swore I'd never write. Definite crackfic. Dear readers, I'm sorry.





	February Words #10: Concept

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the prompt series I'm doing for February! While I'm generally doing romantic Luke/Han/Leia this month, this particular fic isn't really OT3 or even pre-OT3, so I decided to use the friendship tag. This, um, probably goes without saying, but this one DOES NOT fit into the continuity of the previous nine.

10 - Concept

 

~1977~

 

"Han! Hey, Han!"

Luke knocked on the window of the junky old wood-paneled station wagon just as it was trying to pull out of the drive-in.

"Hey, Han! Wait up a second. I'm off in fifteen, and-- Oh. Wow."

"Wow yourself." The slim, pretty brunette in the passenger's seat smiled through the half-open window. “Han, you didn't tell me you had a friend who works here!"

"Friend isn't really the word..." Han muttered. "I'm... kind of on a date here, right, kid?"

"Oh, yeah." Luke's aunt would kill him if she knew he'd been so rude to a lady. "I'm Luke Skywalker." He stuck his hand through the window. "I work the snack bar."

"Leia." Her hand was as soft her voice. Luke almost dropped the record he'd rushed out here to show Han.

"It's great to meet you," he blurted out too fast. "Can I come by your place later, Han?"

Han rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I'm kind of on a date here."

It took a minute for Luke to figure that out. That "on a date" meant "taking the beautiful girl home," and that that meant.... "Oh. Okay."

But Leia looked at Han, then back to Luke, and said, "I think we can wait fifteen minutes."

"You're kidding me, right?" Han scowled.

Leia just kept on smiling.

***

Luke took off his apron, folded up his little paper hat, and passed his time card to the next guy. "Hey, Biggs," he whispered. "You mind clocking me out in about ten minutes? There's this girl, see, and--"

Biggs laughed. "You mean the princess?"

"Princess?"

"Leia, right? Leia Organa? Her dad's some kind of military hotshot. Keeps a tight watch, if you know what i mean. Good luck getting anything to happen with that one."

Biggs was probably trying to discourage Luke, but it put a bounce in his step on the way back to the van. After all, if no one had a chance with this girl, at least that meant Han didn't either?

***

"All right, kid." Han glanced at Luke in the crooked rearview mirror. "What are you so excited about today?"

"I'm not excited."

But he was tapping the bottom edge of the record sleeve against his knees, with this big, goofy, half-embarrassed smile.

"Is that that new Kenobi album?" Leia asked him.

And Luke thought his fragile teenage heart would just about explode.

"You know Kenobi?" he asked.

"I know  _ of  _ them."

"All right, all right." Han slammed on the brakes at the town's only stop light. "You've gotta understand something about Luke here, see. He brings all this weird shit over to my house, because his uncle won't let him have any of it. Girly magazines, you know, all the good stuff."

"That was once!" Luke protested. Han was just trying to make him look bad. "This isn't like that. It's just... a concept album."

"A concept album."

"Yeah, you know. It's like... music, that tells a story. This one's about like, this war in outer space. And there's this princess"--he couldn't help but look at Leia--"and this villain with a black mask, and this hero with a laser sword.”

He hadn't actually listened to the record yet. Uncle Owen thought rock was of the devil. But he could get that much from the cover art at least, and he could always go to Han's to get the songs.

"Space battles?" Han scoffed. "Like what, Flash Gordon or something?"

"Like who?"

"All right. Stop. A little advice, kid. That shit went out of style back when your uncle was in diapers. Get with the times, kid?” He slapped the twenty-five year old steering wheel for emphasis, and glanced over at Leia. “Am I right?"

But Leia shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "I think it sounds kind of fun."

And as she winked over her shoulder at Luke, he felt just like the muscle-bound hero on the cover. Like he could take on the whole Empire--or at least, maybe someday, an overprotective military father--by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> ...the prompt was "concept." All I could think of was "concept album."
> 
> As far as author's notes all I have to say is, I realize that the choice of a station wagon may be controversial. However, they were originally used to carry *cargo* from stations, and wood paneling is retro and cool.
> 
> ...as always, all comments are welcome. But just be aware that, after last night's musings on the Force and whatnot, I was kind of trying to be silly with this one.
> 
> *runs away*


End file.
